<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Interrogation by x_jeanne_x</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672852">Interrogation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_jeanne_x/pseuds/x_jeanne_x'>x_jeanne_x</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII Prompts &amp; Oneshots [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Post-Advent Children (Compilation of FFVII), how to make Tseng uncomfortable, just a small headcanon I had, work contracts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:46:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_jeanne_x/pseuds/x_jeanne_x</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only a matter of time until someone would mention it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reno/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII Prompts &amp; Oneshots [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1386493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Interrogation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tseng, one more thing.”<br/>
Tseng, who was about to leave after reporting to the president, turned around again. “Sir?” he asked when he noticed Rufus Shinra looking at him with raised eyebrows. The president cleared his throat. “You do know about the no-relationships-at-work policy in your contract, right?”<br/>
If one looked closely they would have seen how Tseng stiffened very subtly before he put on his unreadable expression again. “I am aware,” he answered truthfully. “Are there any problems?” he answered with a question of his own, not giving anything away.<br/>
Tseng watched Rufus cross his arms and leaning back in his office chair. “Are there? You tell me,” he prompted him, both of them knowing what this was about.<br/>
“With all due respect, sir... I am not quite sure what you are hinting at,” Tseng replied evasively, but the only thing that happened was Rufus looking at him mockingly. “I have to admit, I admire your guts standing here with a straight face, trying to make me believe you have no idea what I am talking about. You do know both of you filed the same address as current place of residence, right?”<br/>
Tseng subtly shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “What can I say? Meteorfall was hard on all of us. Money’s tight, so we’re sharing the place. Nothing too unusual, if I might say so?”<br/>
“That is your lame excuse? I thought you were better at lying, Tseng,” Rufus noted, clearly entertained by how visibly uncomfortable Tseng was.<br/>
“What gives you the impression I would be lying, sir?”<br/>
“The fact that you always valued your privacy in your little free time so much that you would never ever have let anybody work-related into your personal place. You’ve been working for me long enough to get to know you in that regard. And now you want to tell me you would let Reno wreak havoc in your life because ‘money’s tight’? I find that hard to imagine.”<br/>
This was one of the few situations where Tseng found himself speechless and unsure of what the president intended with this little game. Before he could reply anything, Rufus continued, quietly, more to himself than to Tseng, while his eyes drifted to the window to look outside.<br/>
“You remember the time you and Elena were captured in the North Crater when you were to retrieve Jenova’s remains? I thought Reno would have a nervous breakdown if Valentine hadn’t brought you back at the time he did. And I might not be a Turk, but I also notice the way he looks at you when he thinks nobody is paying attention to him - and we both know he’s never been very good at concealing his emotions. But the dead giveaway probably is that bitemark on your neck. No one but Reno would dare to leave one in such an obvious place.”<br/>
Tseng’s hand literally flew to his neck where he remembered Reno biting him the night before to conceal the mark, giving himself away with this gesture. He opened his mouth to come up with an explanation, but stopped when a deep laugh left Rufus’ lips, an unusual sight. “I never thought I would be able to successfully catch you off-guard with this…” Rufus told him with an amused snort. But after that it took only a moment to become serious again. “Honestly Tseng, I couldn’t care less if you two fuck, live together, do whatever it is you do, even if it is stated otherwise in your contract. <span>These contract forms are ancient anyway.</span> As long as I know where your loyalties as Turks lie, go on however you like, I’m not interested in the little private life you have. And at least so far, I suppose I don’t have to be concerned?”<br/>
Tseng nodded slowly, now fully aware that the president’s only intention had been to tease him for his own amusement, so his only answer was a lame “Of course not. Is there anything else, sir?”<br/>
“No. You may leave.”<br/>
When Tseng bowed and hurriedly left Rufus’ office, he could hear the president laugh again. Oh, he would need to have a serious discussion about boundaries with Reno a.s.a.p.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>